Sweet Sins At Work
by suhoismybias
Summary: ChanBaek/BaekYeol PWP, no summary, pokoknya LEMON dimana2.. ReadnReview yah :D my first NC BaekYeol fict, semoga memuaskan (by: ARTHUR) no silent please


**Sweet Sins at Work **

**(Baekyeol version)**

**Yaoi, BL, PWP, typos, Boyxboy, shounen ai, EYD berantakan, mature content, smut**

**Rated: Mesum**

**Length: one shoot!**

**Main Cast: -Park Chanyeol –Byun Baekhyun **

**Ideas & whole story collaborate with author " doubleAA10" ^^ **

**a/n: **author **DoubleAA10** juga akan mengepost ini di akun miliknya but Cast "**KRISHO**" dengan content yang serupa ( chanyeol -** kris**, baekhyun- **Suho**). Ini ep nista pertama Art, jadi gua mungkin kurang mahir, beberapa bag dari ep ini diedit oleh "doubleAA10".. **thankx noona :D, buruan update "Submit to me, Slave"-nya.. udah nggak sabaerrrr! & Saengil chukha hamnida! Moga tangan noona cpt sembuh dan kuliahnya mulus"**

Untuk readers yang para pens2nya KrisHo coba baca deh karyanya, submit to me, slave nya bikin gregetann! Tapi ingat! bacanya di kamar aja ye.. NC nya beneran gila! entah kapan Art bisa nulis epep kek gitu. mwehehe.. sekian cuap-cuapnya dari Art (^A^)/ CHIAOOO!

**.**

~**Arthur and Red (A&R)** Proudly Present~

.

**IT'S MY FIRST FIC SO IT IS STILL LACKING**

**Feel free to give me any critics but with more educated words ;)**

Malam ini, Chanyeol dan atasannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun telah berada di Jepang, Nagoya. Mereka berencana untuk menginap di Marriott Associa Hotel selama dua hari dikarenakan atasan yang lebih dewasa setahun darinya ini harus menghadiri rapat besar dengan koleganya yang berasal dari beberapa Negara keesokan paginya. Keduanya memesan dua buah kamar luas yang terhubung dengan sebuah pintu yang tidak dapat dikunci (linking room), awalnya Chanyeol tidak begitu mengindahkan keanehan pintu tersebut, ia memilih untuk merapikan bawa bawaannya dan membongkar sebuah handuk putih dari kopernya untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya pemilik kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah keluar. Namun tidak sampai sedetik, tubuh jangkung itu langsung berdiri terpaku pada tempatnya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang lumayan bulat itu dengan mulut menganga lebar seraya tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Bagaimana mungkin atasannya kini telah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, tubuh kecil berbalut bathrope putih itu berada di atas tempat tidur miliknya dengan posisi terlentang dan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar, terlebih Chanyeol dapat menangkap tangan kanan atasannya yang bergerak naik turun dengan erotis pada kejantanan mungil berwarna putih yang terekspos jelas itu.

" a..angghhh…" tangan kiri Baekhyun menyingkap bathrope yang menutupi dadanya lalu mengaruk pelan kepala kecil pada dada kanannya hingga mengeras, sedangkan ibu jari tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan gemulai memainkan kepala kejantanannya yang mulai berwarna merah muda, memutar sesuai arah jarum jam pada lubang kecil pada ujung penisnya, menambah sensasi geli pada kepala berbentuk jamur tersebut.

" s… sajangnim.. apa yang.. kau lakukann?" Suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang tadi sedikit membeku karena disiram oleh air dingin pun perlahan meningkat ketika menatap pemandangan erotis di hadapannya, ia dapat merasakan panas diantara selangkangannya yang mulai bangun tanpa disentuh.

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya ditatap lekat oleh kedua mata besar yang seolah menelanjanginya pun turun dari ranjang, dengan gerakan anggun berjalan menuju pria yang masih membeku di hadapannya itu sekaligus menarik tali bathrope yang masih terlilit indah pada tubuh mungilnya hingga tiada sehelai benang pun menutupi kedua nipple merah muda yang mencuat, pinggang yang ramping, perut datar dengan pusar tertutup rapat serta ereksi kaku yang memantul ke atas dan ke bawah ketika ia berjalan.

" Chanyeolliehh~ ayo kita bermainnhhh"

****FLaShBacK*******yesterday afternoon******

" Nama Park Chanyeol"

" Tinggi 186 cm"

" Tamatan Master dari Hunan Normal University High School"

" memiliki pengalaman kerja dibawah naungan SM"

" Kelebihanmu adalah menguasai tiga bahasa asing, murah senyum, pintar bersosialisasi, bermulut manis dan seorang mood maker, begitu?"

" n.. ne sajangnim" jawab Chanyeol setengah tergagap.

Seperti yang dapat anda lihat, pemuda dengan cengirannya yang khas itu sedang duduk dengan kaku di ruangan interview **Byun Multinational Corporation, **perusahaan besar berpusat di Jepang yang memiliki berbagai cabang hampir di seluruh Asia. Tanpa terasa tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat dingin menunggu berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dari seorang pria berperawakan mungil yang tengah menginterviewnya. Hatinya berpacu cepat dan AC pendingin yang dinyalakan maksimum di ruangan sempit berbentuk petak itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika pria berjas hitam di hadapannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, presdir perusahaan itu tengah membolak-balik kertas di dalam sebuah map dengan wajah seriusnya. Baekhyun memang yang menyuruh bagian HR di perusahaannya untuk tidak turun tangan karena ia sendiri yang ingin menentukan seseorang yang layak menjadi seketaris barunya.

Namun Chanyeol bergelagat seperti cacing kepanasan itu bukan karena ketakutan, melainkan menahan hasrat terpendamnya ketika kedua mata hitamnya menangkap kesepuluh jari-jari lentik seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menyentuh ujung map itu dengan elegan, sesekali ia menjilat ujung ibu jari kanannya dengan seduktif lalu membalikkan kertas yang telah selesai dibacanya ke halaman berikutnya. Wajah penuh keseriusan tidak pernah lepas dari tampang manis tersebut, beberapa surai kecoklatan itu jatuh menutup dahi dan sebelah mata Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk namun tidak digubrisnya. Selama 26 tahun sebagai seorang straight, ini pertama kalinya Park Chanyeol menemukan pria sesexy ini di dalam hidupnya. Ia akui pria di hadapan ini jauh lebih menggairahkan dari para yeoja yang selalu mendekatinya.

" kulihat anda cukup berkompetent, dapatkah anda menjelaskan padaku alasanmu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan lama, Park Chanyeol ssi?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang halus, sangat halus dan lembut hingga sedikit menggetarkan tubuh Chanyeol, membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan deru jantungnya yang semakin berdebar keras ketika kedua puppy eyes Baekhyun menatapnya dalam seolah menyedotnya.

Dengan penuh profesionalisme Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya dengan suaranya yang semakin berat dan serak penuh sarat nafsu. Pria tinggi itu tercekat ketika menangkap senyuman tipis yang terpampang dihadapannya, pertanda pria mungil itu puas dengan jawaban yang didapatkannya.

" Shit! Jangan tegang! Jangan tegang! Jangan teganggg!"

Sedetik demi sedetik itu merupakan neraka dan surga bagi Chanyeol, kerongkongannya terasa mengering saat kedua tangan putih nan lentik itu berkutat pada secangkir Americano, tangan kiri memegang gagangnya sepelan mungkin sedangkan ibu jari kanannya mengelus memutar permukaan cangkir yang akan diminumnya sebelum akhirnya menyeruput cairan hitam yang agak pahit itu.

" pertanyaan terakhir, mengapa kau memilih untuk melamar di perusahaan ini?"

Suara kaca terdengar jelas ketika kelima jari itu menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut di atas alasnya. Bibir bagian bawahnya terlihat sedikit kehitaman oleh cairan yang diminumnya tadi, Oh! That sexy lips!

Hilanglah sudah segala control Chanyeol, ia langsung beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi dan berjalan cepat menuju pria yang mendongkak menatapnya, Chanyeol agak kasar menarik kerah Baekhyun hingga pria yang jauh lebih pendek tersebut berdiri dari kursinya lalu menyambar dengan ganas kedua benda kenyal berwarna kemerahan tersebut, bibir menggoda milik Byun Baekhyun.

" alasannya.. karena aku ingin memiliki Mu!" jawab Chanyeol lantang dengan nafas yang terputus-putus setelah ia melepaskan ciuman penuh hawa nafsu tersebut lalu kembali mencumbunya dalam. Dia kembali mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun agak keras dan menjilat-jilat permukaannya hingga mengkilat oleh salivanya sendiri kemudian mengemutnya keras seolah benda kenyal itu adalah permen termanis yang pernah dinikmatinya.

" O..ouunnhhhh" satu desahan lepas dari kerongkongan Chanyeol saat selangkangannya diremas kuat oleh kelima jemari lentik milik Baekhyun, ia reflek mendongkakkan kepalanya merasakan godaan besar yang semakin menaikkan gairahnya hingga ke ubun-ubun.

" shh.. Akhh .. ahhhh ..terussshh ..ohhh.. fuuuc…..kkk!" gundukan yang sudah ereksi penuh sedari tadi terus diremas tanpa henti oleh Baekhyun dengan posisi keduanya yang masih berdiri, Baekhyun terus merangsang penis Chanyeol dari luar celana kainnya dengan tekanan beritme kuat-lembut-keras-halus hingga kedua paha Chanyeol mulai melemas menahan berat badannya dan bergetar keras menahan kenikmatan tiada tara.

" saah..jang.. nimmm! ahhhh.. AHHhhhhhh…!" Chanyeol langsung ambruk di atas lantai setelah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, kejantannya yang lumayan besar itu berkedut liar menumpahkan cairan putih kental selama dua kali di dalam celana dalamnya. Dengan wajah merona menahan malu, pria jangkung itu perlahan memberanikan diri menyentuh daerah selangkangannya untuk merasakan betapa basahnya celana kain yang sudah lengket oleh cairan maninya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosanya kemudian menjilati kelima jemari kanannya sendiri seraya menyicipi cairan cinta Chanyeol yang mempunyai aroma kelakian yang khas.

" slruppt.. cairanmu enak.. kau diterima Park Chanyeollie ku yang manis, selamat bekerja di perusahaanku"

*****FlashBack End*****

" Chanyeollie ahh.. bagaimana dengan tubuhku? Kau menyukainya.. hmmm?"

bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang rendah pada telinga kanan Chanyeol seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol yang masih belum bergerak itu, sengaja mendekatkan dada putihnya yang mulus pada tubuh Chanyeol yang masih memakai bathrope.

" a..aku suka.." Chanyeol tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya keras, masih terpana melihat wajah imut nan mungil yang sungguh menggoda imannya itu semakin mendekati wajahnya, jantungnya berderu tidak karuan saat dirasakannya jemari halus itu meraba dan mengusap pelan dagu tajamnya. " k..kau begitu sexy, sajangnim"

" kau juga sungguh menggairahkan yeolliehh.. lihat betapa kerasnya ini..uhhh~" Baekhyun memasukkan sebelah kakinya diantara kaki jenjang Chanyeol dan menekan ereksi yang entah kapan mulai menggembung di dalam boxer hitam itu dengan paha mulusnya.

" sajangnimm! Ahhh" tanpa sadar Chanyeol langsung meremas kedua pantat Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke tubuh bagian bawahnya, sedangkan pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun pada penisnya.

" shh.. yeolliehh.. call my name.. baekkie.. arra?" Baekhyun menjilat telinga lebar Chanyeol dan menggelitik liangnya, sedangkan kedua tangan mungilnya berinisiatif untuk menurunkan boxer Chanyeol hingga ke betisnya, memperlebar akses bagi lutut dan pahanya untuk menjepit ereksi yang memerah itu.

" AHhhhh.. b..baekk.. baekkiehhhh.."

" shh.. good.. moan my name.. yeoollhh" Rupanya bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terbawa nafsu, Baekhyun yang mendengar alunan sexy nan serak basah yang didesahkan tepat di telinga kanannya itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang, belum lagi kakinya yang dapat merasakan bentuk testis dan ereksi besar yang sudah sangat basah digesek cepat pada paha atasnya, jangan lupakan kedua tangan lebar yang terus menggerayangi kedua pantat kenyalnya, memijatnya kasar dan terkadang ujung jarinya memanjakan manholenya dari luar hingga penis mungilnya mulai mengeluarkan pre cum di ujungnya. Merasa tidak tahan, Baekhyun pun membalut penis mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengocoknya cepat, diarahkannya ujung penisnya yang terumuri precum pada bathrope Chanyeol, menggesekkan lubang urinenya ke bulu-bulu halus pada bathrope tersebut.

" baekk.. aku mauh penismuuhh" Baekhyun mengganti posisinya hingga penisnya tepat diantara selangkangan Chanyeol dan menggeseknya pada penis tebal penuh rambut hitam itu.

" ohh.. kau pintarr baekkiehh.. ahhhh" tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Chanyeol mengenggam kedua ereksi yang sudah basah oleh cairan pre cum itu kemudian menaik turunkannya dengan asal, tangan kirinya tetap meremas pantat kiri Baekhyun seolah tidak memberinya waktu untuk berhenti memberikan friksi nikmat pada kejantanannya.

" hahh.. hahh.. yeolllliehhhh.. yeoll—ahhhhh!" tubuh Baekhyun pun mengenjang di pelukan Chanyeol, tanpa menunggu ia pun mengeluarkan cairan opalitnya, kedua tangannya meremas kuat bathrope depan Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajah mungilnya pada bahu lebar di hadapannya, mengerang tertahan ketika semburan demi semburan diperas keluar dari penis mungilnya hingga mengotori penis, tangan kanan dan bathrope putih Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu terus memijit teratur batang panas Baekhyun hingga tidak ada setitik cum pun yang keluar dari lubang kemaluannya.

" b..baekk.. aku belum keluar.." ujar Chanyeol pelan menahan malu, Baekhyun yang kesadarannya sudah kembali itu pun lantas melihat ke bawah, mengecek ereksi kuat dan besar dengan urat menyembul pada seluruh batang seolah menantangnya untuk kembali memanjakannya.

" waktu masih panjang Yeollie sayang.. bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng cepat, rasa keram pada perutnya membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman dan ia sangat ingin menuntaskan hasratnya sekarang juga.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memelas Chanyeol, pria berkelahiran Bucheon itu menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

" sabar Chanyeollie.. nanti kita keluar bersama.. aku yakin kau akan mendapat orgasme ternikmat yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengecup bibir penuh itu sekilas, tangannya membelai lembut penis Chanyeol yang masih sangat menegang dan meremas testisnya sekali.

Pria kecil itu lalu menghilang dibalik pintu, tak lama kemudian ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sebotol champagne yang sudah dibukanya. Melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam, ia pun dengan sengaja membelai sekali dengan gerakan memutar pada permukaan botol yang akan diminumnya dengan ujung lidahnya, perlahan menyesap rasa manis hingga mengalir mulus melalui kerongkongannya, jakunnya bergerak naik turun dan air anggur itu keluar dari ujung bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mengalir hingga ke dagu dan leher putihnya, semakin mengundang libido Chanyeol yang sudah diujung tanduk.

Baekhyun menaikkan dagu Chanyeol dan langsung membagi cairan anggur itu pada mulut Chanyeol yang setengah terbuka. Chanyeol melenguh kaget di dalam ciuman basah tersebut ketika champagne itu memasuki kerongkongannya yang kering. Kesempatan itu langsung direbut Baekhyun untuk menarik helaian rambut Chanyeol dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Chanyeol, mencoba mengeksplorasi seluruh isinya ketika Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggunakan lidahnya menghentikan aksi lidah Baekhyun, berusaha mendominasi ketika kedua lidah merah itu saling membelit hingga saliva bercucuran keluar dari pagutan ganas tersebut.

" akh! Bae—mmnnghh" kedua tangan Baekhyun membuka bathrope Chanyeol dengan cepat hingga kedua kaum adam itu sudah telanjang sempurna, tanpa melepas cumbuannya Baekhyun pun menyiram anggur tersebut ke tubuh polos Chanyeol, membuatnya merinding karena air dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya. Baekhyun pun langsung mengusap dada bidang Chanyeol dengan gerakan memutar dan menarik lembut kedua puting yang keras itu, membuat ereksi kaku Chanyeol berdenyut membalas rangsangan manis tersebut.

" b..baekkiehh.. cepatlahhh" rengek Chanyeol menggeliat gelisah. Mendapat reaksi manis dari pria yang lebih muda itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin mengusilinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol kemudian menjilati ke atas dan ke bawah sesekali mengecupnya basah hingga suara kecupan menggema pada ruang remang-remang itu. Digigitnya jakun Chanyeol yang sedikit bergetar karena desahan yang dikeluarkannya kemudian beralih pada tulang selangka Chanyeol, digesek-gesekannya hidungnya pada tulang yang menonjol itu membaui aroma sabun yang dipakainya.

" tapi aku masih mau menikmati minumanku" Baekhyun menjilat dada Chanyeol yang basah oleh cairan champagne yang disiramnya tadi hingga bersih, kemudian beralih mengemut-ngemut manja kedua nipple Chanyeol, menyiksa hasratnya dengan menghisap lembut tonjolan kecil, mengigit dan menggerakkan deratan gigi bawahnya kiri kanan kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

" ayolahhh! Setidaknya biarkan aku keluar sekali dulu.. baekkkhh.." Chanyeol menggerakkan pantatnya gelisah ke atas ketika gigi putih itu menarik putingnya kuat, mengalirkan sengatan hingga ke selangkangannya. Merasa diganggu, Baekhyun pun menahan paha dalam Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya lalu meletakkan sesuatu pada kejantanan Chanyeol.

" o..owhh!" tubuh Chanyeol lantas menegang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin membelit pangkal penisnya, ia menunduk hanya untuk melihat sebuah cockring tersemat indah pada pangkalnya yang penuh urat nadi.

" b..baekk.. not cockring please.. Aahhnnnn" punggung Chanyeol menghantam sofa ketika penisnya dikocok oleh tangan halus Baekhyun, ia menutup kedua matanya seraya menengadah merasakan bagaimana pangkal penisnya terasa nyeri karena batang penisnya yang semakin membesar itu tertahan cockring, begitu menyiksa namun juga dilanda kenikmatan tak berujung.

" Anggghh… d.. don't..stoppphh.. ahhh" Lidah lihat Baekhyun sekarang telah beralih pada perut Chanyeol, menelusuri keenam kotak-kotak keras yang keluar masuk itu, tubuh berbau keringat dan anggur itu membuat Baekhyun sangat ketagihan, ia tak menyisakan sedikit pun cairan manis-asin pada tubuh tegap di hadapannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih bergerak naik turun memanjakan penis Chanyeol dan tangan kirinya memberi rangsangan geli dengan mengelus paha dalam Chanyeol.

" s..suck it please.. not just the tip" kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas surai kecoklatan Baekhyun yang sudah berada di antara kakinya, pria mungil itu menjilat ujung penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan memutar, menusuk-nusuk tempat keluarnya pre cum itu dengan ujung lidahnya, menggelitik pusat tersensitif pada ereksi yang sedikit membiru itu.

" tapi nanti yeollie tidak boleh cum dulu.. bagaimana?" Chanyeol menggeram frustasi namun tetap mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun pun langsung sigap mengulum kejantanan yang panjangnya 20 cm itu, ia menaik turunkan wajahnya pada ereksi kecut-manis yang bercampur anggur dan pre cum tersebut dan mengocok sesuai irama hisapannya pada batang Chanyeol yang tidak terjamah oleh mulutnya.

" AHhh… baekkkieehhh.. hisap lebihh kuatt… hahhhh.. Ahhhnnn" Sesi oralnya membuat Chanyeol berasa di awang-awang ketika kejantanannya merasa hangat dan basah di dalam mulut mungil Baekhyun, ia menikmati bagaimana batang panjangnya disedot keluar masuk dalam bibir mungil nan tipis penuh campuran saliva dan precum miliknya. Baekhyun terus menghisap kuat hingga kedua pipinya mencekung ke dalam dan dalam setiap gerakan naik turunnya, ia mengikut sertakan kedua deretan giginya menggaruk lembut urat penisnya yang berdenyut tidak karuan.

" Fuuu—baekkhh.. ja..ngannnhh" satu jari lentik dan panjang itu menerobos masuk liang surga Chanyeol, tidak begitu susah dimasukkan karena jari tengahnya sudah dibasahi oleh pre cum dan champagne. Baekhyun menghiraukan permintaan Chanyeol kemudian kembali mempenetrasi jari telunjuknya dan memasukkan kedua jari itu sedalam-dalamnya ke dalam manhole sempit Chanyeol, dengan gerakan menggunting ia mencoba melebarkan liang tersebut dan menggaruk dinding rectum Chanyeol mencoba mencari titik sweetspot tersebut, sedangkan mulutnya masih terus memanjakan penis Chanyeol yang berkedut-kedut atas rangsangan aneh pada anusnya.

" shiittt.. terlalu dalammhh.. ahh..haa" Chanyeol dapat merasakan kedua jari lentik itu mengorek lembut dalamnya, tidak sakit namun geli-geli nikmat, ia merasa aneh karena tidak pernah memasukkan benda ke dalam duburnya. Chanyeol reflek mengeratkan rectumnya hingga memijit kedua jari Baekhyun yang bergerak lihai, mengaduk dan mengorek mencari pusat urat tersensitif itu hingga pada akhirnya..

" Anggghhhh—baekkhh"

GOTCHA! Dengan sedikit tergesa Baekhyun memasukkan jari manisnya hingga tiga jari lentik itu mengerjai titik terdalam Chanyeol, menusuk ke arah kanan dan menggaruk prostat tersebut telak, Chanyeol membalas menggerakkan pantatnya cepat berlawanan arah dengan jari-jari Baekhyun hingga erangan keras pun menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Ereksinya mulai terasa benar-benar menyakitkan di dalam kuluman hangat dan kuat Baekhyun—dan ia sangat ingin cum ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu semakin memuncak dan hendak menghantamnya.

" baek… stoppp! akuu sampaihhh.. shhhh" Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis besar tersebut dari mulutnya, ia tahu Chanyeol tidak mungkin dapat mengeluarkan air spermanya yang masih tertahan cockring, alhasil penis basah dengan kepala memerah sempurna itu hanya mampu berdenyut keras menahan orgasme kering yang sangat dekat, cairan pre cum sebulir demi sebulir yang mengalir keluar sedikit mengurangi kesakitan pada penisnya yang tidak bisa datang.

" yeolliehh.. aku akan melepaskan cockringnya.. jangan keluar dulu ne?" Chanyeol sedikit mendesis kesakitan ketika benda dingin itu tercabut paksa dari penisnya yang telalu besar itu, pangkalnya yang berwarna biru kemerahan itu akhirnya terasa lega ketika tidak lagi diikat, namun testisnya yang agak memar itu masih terasa ketat dengan cairan sperma yang banyak terperangkap di dalamnya.

" jilat yeollie sayang~" Baekhyun membuka kedua kakinya lebar dan menyangga sebelah kakinya di sandaran sofa tepat disebelah wajah Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan pantatnya ke hadapan pria muda itu dan merenggangkan kedua bongkahan kenyal itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas anus kemerahan berkedut yang minta dijilat itu. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, pria tampan itu langsung menggunakan lidahnya menggoda manhole sexy itu dari luar.

" yeollhhh.. gelii ahhh" Chanyeol menjilatinya memutar merasakan tekstur lembut di permukaan lidahnya, lalu naik ke atas menjilati perineum dan testis yang menggelantung indah di hadapannya, menggelitik dan menyedot kedua biji kembar itu sebelum kembali ke liang surga Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam anus berbau sabun sakura tersebut, memasukkan sedalam-dalamnya dan merasakan bagaimana rectum wangi nan sempit itu memijit lidahnya.

" don't cum yet yeollie a" Baekhyun menurunkan sebelah kakinya setelah ia rasa pemanasannya cukup, ia pun duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, kedua tangannya juga bergelantung mantap pada leher jenjang yang dipeluknya kini. Pria mungil itu kembali mencumbunya seraya merasakan aroma sakuranya sendiri pada liang mulut Chanyeol, menghisap dan menyedot lidah Chanyeol membuat si empunya mengerang tertahan, pantat Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia menggesek-gesek kulit penis yang siap bertempur itu sebelum tangan kanannya memasukkan seluruh penisnya sekali hentak ke dalam liang duburnya.

" f..fucckkk! penismuu pan..jang sekaliii akhh" Baekhyun menggelinjang dengan mendongkakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat dan sakit saat duburnya dikoyak oleh penis tebal nan panjang tersebut. Chanyeol yang merasa kejantanannya dihisap dan diremas kuat oleh manhole Baekhyun mencoba meredam desahannya dengan menyedot kuat puting kanan Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, ia mengigit pentilnya sedikit kuat dan menggeram menahan nikmat diujung tanduk, ia dapat merasakan penisnya berdenyut-denyut kuat diselimuti kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun sebelum pantatnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan liar, tidak sanggup menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

" Yeol..jangan..seka..rangg… ahhh.. AHHhhhhh!" Baekhyun memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang menghisap kedua putingnya bergantian itu dengan erat, tubuhnya masih belum dapat beradaptasi dengan benda panjang yang menggaruk rectumnya, tidak perlu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan sweetspot Baekhyun yang tidak begitu dalam itu.

" lagiihh… terussshhh yeoolhhh… disanaahh! ohhh… fuuuu—" tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak nikmat, precum Chanyeol yang semakin banyak keluar itu memenuhi lubang rectumnya hingga memudahkannya untuk menaik turunkan penisnya yang semakin membesar itu ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun, dari ujung hingga ke pangkal penisnya dengan keras hingga scrotumnya menampar-nampar kedua pantat Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan dirinya sungguh dekat, ia lalu melilitkan tangan kanannya pada penis mungil Baekhyun yang meloncat-loncat sesuai irama naik-turunnya dan mengocoknya bersamaan dengan penisnya yang keluar masuk di dalam manholenya.

" o..ohhh! yeoolliehh.. aku keluarrhhhhhh!" Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya mengenjang dan kaku, semprotan deras air mani yang sedikit cair itu pun membasahi tangannya dan perut kotaknya. Otot rectumnya memeras batang penis Chanyeol hingga tubuh Chanyeol bergetar tak mampu lagi menahan kenikmatan yang melandanya.

" b..baekkk! kali ini biarkan aku cummh… Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Chanyeol mengigit bahu kanan Baekhyun seraya mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat dan terakhir kalinya menusukkan penisnya ke atas, merasakan kesempitan manhole Baekhyun menghisap erat hingga ke pangkal kejantannya sebelum akhirnya penis tebal itu berkedut dan meledakkan jutaan sperma di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Pria kecil itu masih menaik turunkan tubuhnya pada batang Chanyeol ketika dirasakan air sperma hangat milik Chanyeol terus keluar deras tanpa henti memenuhi rectumnya, mengosongkan segala hasrat yang tertahan sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

" menikmati orgasme pertamamu Yeollie sayang?" Baekhyun mengusap dahi Chanyeol yang penuh butiran-butiran keringat itu dengan sayang, ia menepuk pipi kanan pria di bawahnya dengan lembut ketika Baekhyun melihat kedua mata sayu itu hendak tertutup.

" hmm..hmmm.. nikmat sekali… kau yang terbaik Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan jujur itu kemudian kembali melumat ganas bibir penuh Chanyeol dan kembali menggerak-gerakan pantatnya, membangunkan sesuatu yang masih sangat sensitive dan terkulai lemas setelah pasca post-orgasme untuk ke dua kalinya.

" b..baek.. aku lelah.. ah…ha..ahhh.." Chanyeol mencoba menahan gerakan pinggul Baekhyun pada penisnya, masih terlalu sensitive dan ujung penisnya terasa sangat geli. Namun langsung gagal saat Baekhyun kembali menjilati sensual cuping telinga Chanyeol yang merupakan titik kelemahannya itu.

" kalau kau ingin memilikiku.. kau harus memuaskanku lima ronde dulu ya, suami masa depanku"

**FINISH DENGAN GAJENYA**

Hot? atau nggak hot? :3 atau cuma angett? maaf gua masih pemula soalnya.. #kabur


End file.
